wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
DuskBringer
. DuskBringer _Dusk_NightWing-SilkWing Dragonet_ Family Adoptive Mother: Oceanic Goal To find where he came from Occupation None Residence Traveling with Oceanic DuskBringer Credits Infobox Picture by: Piggy Infobox design by: Helio Infobox code by: Forge Creators Lacey & Piggy ♂ Allies Oceanic, Lillie, Peccary, Coypu Enemies StarWriter, Seal Likes Being In The Spotlight, Oceanic, Talking Dislikes Being Ignored, Seal, Abandonment, Not Knowing Where He Came From ESFJ AGE 1 . Appearance DuskBringer is not your average NightWing dragonet. In fact, he's not even a NightWing dragonet. DuskBringer is a NightWing-SilkWing hybrid, and he definetly looks the part. His build is normal for a dragonet, scrawny and small. But, he is also missing his wings, at least he thinks so, as they are still in the buds. He is also a bit skinnier then the other dragonets. He doesn't know why this is though, even he doesn't know that he is a hybrid. : His main scale color is light grey, like the sky at dusk. His top sclaes are light sky blue, with a touch of reflectiveness. The underbelley is a smokey grey, and is very relfective. The small spines that run down his body are a very deep blue. His horns are also this blue color, but are more reflective. His teeth and claws are a shiny white like most NightWings though. : . Personality Dusk is overall a very extroverted dragon but only acts this way so people won't judge him for not having wings. DuskBringer is very self conscious about his outside appearance and hates it when dragons comment about his differences. He strives to please those around him and gets mad at himself when others are disappointed in him. Overall, Dusk is a friendly and outgoing kind of dragon who isn’t afraid to speak his mind. Dusk Bringer dislikes the flaws that he has and tries to cover them up. For example, Dusk often speaks without thinking which gets him into trouble. Another flaw he has is that he is very stubborn and can sometimes seem disrespectful because of that. Suspendisse potenti. Pellentesque condimentum orci ornare, scelerisque erat in, tristique quam. Vivamus a ipsum pretium, ullamcorper enim egestas, aliquet ex. Nunc lobortis congue massa eu laoreet. Proin dictum rutrum tellus id aliquam. Maecenas vestibulum ante leo. Sed vulputate et felis mattis dapibus. Duis condimentum lacus sed iaculis eleifend. Phasellus sed placerat eros, nec tincidunt nunc. . History Aliquam sit amet faucibus magna, sit amet molestie purus. Aenean nunc ligula, fringilla ut libero vitae, feugiat sodales lacus. Etiam eu orci eleifend, vestibulum libero vitae, tincidunt magna. Aliquam vitae ligula felis. Vivamus nunc libero, condimentum id metus at, lacinia facilisis sem. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Morbi libero sem, semper eget varius non, porttitor eget mauris. Suspendisse potenti. Pellentesque condimentum orci ornare, scelerisque erat in, tristique quam. Vivamus a ipsum pretium, ullamcorper enim egestas, aliquet ex. Nunc lobortis congue massa eu laoreet. Proin dictum rutrum tellus id aliquam. Maecenas vestibulum ante leo. Sed vulputate et felis mattis dapibus. Duis condimentum lacus sed iaculis eleifend. Phasellus sed placerat eros, nec tincidunt nunc. Suspendisse potenti. Pellentesque condimentum orci ornare, scelerisque erat in, tristique quam. Vivamus a ipsum pretium, ullamcorper enim egestas, aliquet ex. Nunc lobortis congue massa eu laoreet. Proin dictum rutrum tellus id aliquam. Maecenas vestibulum ante leo. Sed vulputate et felis mattis dapibus. Duis condimentum lacus sed iaculis eleifend. Phasellus sed placerat eros, nec tincidunt nunc. . Relationships Oceanic- Code base by Modifications made by _Lacey Category:Content (Piggyxl) Category:Hybrids Category:SilkWings Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Laceyrocks7)